


Faint of Heart

by lil_1337



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to a drabble I wrote where Drake faints into JJ’s arms.  The original bit can be found <a href="http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/576658.html?thread=5554578#t5554578">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> This is for badly_knitted who suggested that I write it and then graciously accepted my sequel challenge. It's not exactly how I envisioned things going, but I rather like it anyway.

Behind the scope of a sniper's rifle JJ Adams had the patience of the continents themselves, but sitting in a molded plastic chair in the emergency room he quickly devolved into a squirming five year old. The fact that he was Drake's partner and not his _partner_ so no one would tell him anything did nothing to help improve his mood. He really wanted to be in the room with Drake making sure that the doctors were getting the full story and the downplayed version. Moments like this he almost wished he smoked, at least then he would have something to do. Not that he was about to take up that habit anytime soon.

He just about to start flashing his badge and demanding some answers when an older man with a flat top hair cut and a look of utter exhaustion approached. “Mr. Adams?”

JJ jumped up from his seat, nodding vigorously. “I'm JJ Adams.”

“Mr. Parker is back from radiology and requested that you be allowed to come back to his room.” The man smiled and a few years lifted from his shoulders. “Actually he insisted. He said that you would be freaking out.”

Feeling himself start to relax JJ, if Drake was worried about that must mean that everything was okay. That or he was in denial. JJ decided to go with the first option, he liked that one a lot better. “Do they know what's wrong? Is he going to be okay?”

The man raised his hands in defense, his smile brightening. “I'm just an orderly, you're going to have to ask the doctor.” He spun on his heel and started back towards the rooms with JJ close behind him.

“He's in here.” The orderly pulled back the curtain surrounding a small cubical to allow JJ to enter then closed it again.

Drake sat in bed, dressed in a hospital gown and reading something on his phone. “You stayed.” He grinned, his cheeks pinking just a little. “You could have gone home. I would have understood. We do have an early shift tomorrow.”

JJ frowned, indignation clear on his face. “In my family we do not just kiss someone and then abandon them in the emergency room.” He stopped, studying Drake's face.

“You do remember kissing me, right?”

Nodding, Drake grinned.

“And you did mean it, right? It wasn't because you hit your head when you passed out or because of some neurological disorder.”

“Of course I meant it.” Drake looked stunned at the thought that he might be playing such a hurtful game. “I don't have a disorder.” He frowned. “At least not that anyone has said. They did do a lot of tests though.”

“What kinds?” JJ's focus shifted immediately, back to the reason they were there.

“I don't know.” Drake shrugged. “They took a bunch of blood, did X-rays, checked my reflexes and my balance, looked in my ears and did that thing where they make you lay in a tube and it takes pictures.

“An MRI.” 

“That's it.” Drake leaned back into the pillows, relaxing. “It’s a good thing I don’t have claustrophobia.” 

JJ was about to reply when the curtain was whisked open by a woman who was slight in stature and looked to be much younger than her thirty five years. “Mr. Parker?” She looked up from the chart in her hand and smiled when Drake nodded his acknowledgement to the name. “I’m Doctor Emmett, how are you feeling?” 

“Hungry.” Drake grinned, sheepishly. “Other than that I’m okay.” 

“This was the first time anything like has happened?” 

Drake nodded again. “Yeah.” 

“Any vomiting?” 

“No.” 

“Nausea? Ringing in your ears?” 

Drake shook his head. 

She tapped her pen on the chart then made a notation. “All of your tests came back normal so that’s good. The only thing of note is that your blood sugar is a little low. Probably why you feel hungry. When was the last time you ate?” 

“I had some cheese and crackers about one.” He had the good graces to look embarrassed and purposely did not look in JJ's direction. 

Dr. Emmett gave him a look over the top of her glasses and sighed. “When did you last eat a _meal_?” 

“This morning?” 

“When and what was it?” She pinned him with a stare that was reminiscent of the chief and made Drake shrink back into the pillows a little. “Coffee, half a bagel with cream cheese, and a package of mini chocolate donuts.” 

“Is that typical of your eating habits?” 

“Not really.” 

“Yes!” JJ’s tone was firm and would brook no argument. 

“Okay. Maybe.” Drake grinned weakly, still refusing to look in JJ’s direction for fear of the censure he might see there. 

“I’m going to guess that you probably don’t sleep well or regularly either.” 

“Only when I’m busy on a case. Most of the time I do.” This time he dared to sneak a look, his shoulders relaxing when JJ nodded his head in agreement. No mention was made of the occasional late night out with the guys in the squad, but then those weren’t as frequent as they used to be either. 

“What about last night?” 

Drake flinched, then sighed. “About four hours because we got an early call out. We did get the guy.” 

“Well, that’s important.” She made another note, her tone dry as dust, then looked up. “Given that this is a single incident I think it was probably a result of lack of sleep and a drop in blood sugar.” She pinned Drake with an iron gaze and leaned in. “When you leave here you need to get something to eat. Something heavy in protein and low in sugar. No junk food crap and no more skipping meals. If this happens again you need to see your doctor. No waiting.” When Drake nodded his agreement she turned to JJ waiting until he had added his before continuing. “I’ll have the nurse print up your discharge papers as well as nutritional information. Once you sign that you should be free to go. Any questions?” 

“No.” After a beat he added, “Thank you.” 

Waving his words away she pulled back the curtain. “Take care of yourself Mr. Parker.” She was gone before he could reply, bustling off to take care of her next patient. 

“What do you want for dinner?” JJ brushed some non-existent lint off his slacks then crossed his legs. “I was thinking steak or possibly barbecue. Something that has a lot of meat.” 

“I’ve got peanut butter at home. I’ll just make a sandwich.”

“Oh, no!” JJ glared at Drake, clearly displeased. “You need an actual meal and I promised the scary doctor so that will not do. Besides,” his expression softened, “you kissed me and we need to talk about that.” Drake opened his mouth to protest, but JJ cut him off. “Call it our first date if you want to. Either way I am making sure that you eat a good dinner and get a full night’s rest.” 

“Okay.” Drake conceded with a smile. “Since you put it that way, dinner sounds good.”


End file.
